The present invention relates to a sweeping appliance for excavators of the type comprising a pivotable arm or stick and a bucket carried by said stick via a transverse pivot pin, said appliance including a rotary brush arranged at a free end of a holder whose opposite end is articulated to said stick or said pivot pin to allow pivoting of the holder between a position remote from said stick, in which the brush can actively perform a sweeping operation, and an inactive position close to said stick.